vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Samon
Samon of Remembrances is one of Gilligan's Five enforcers hired by Gilligan. She like the rest are after the bead in Su-In and D's possession. Makes her appearance in Mysterious Journey to the North Sea. Appearance A seductive sorceress dressed in white. The stark white ﬁgure that appeared beside the bronze gatepost like a challenge to the twilight was a beautiful woman garbed in dress as pristine as new-fallen snow. Yet as proof that her character was quite the opposite, the blue eyes below her ﬁnely shaped eyebrows were charged with an evil and ghostly glow as she stared at Su-In. The woman’s lips moved, as did the lips of Wu—Lin, whom Su—In alone could see. Personality Samon is a serpent seductress. She is highly manipulative, and controlling. This takes shape in all her interactions with people, her powers, and her work. Though she at first was loathe to admit to it, she secretly seeks a man who attracts her physically like no other, rends her mentally/emotionally, and tears through her soul making her his. This is something she never knew about herself but takes shape in her meeting Glen. As these desires take shape from the constant belittlement, the hard treatment, the sexual encounters, and violent trauma she endures, it breaks down the walls she has put in place around her and these feelings. She embraces them making them her own and uses them to enhance her cruelty, her will, and her skills. These feelings are further enhanced when she becomes a vampire for her love and to save him. Though Egbert provides an outlet for her to vent her frustrations from succumbing to Glen's wishes where she inflicts as much harm as he did on her on him. This allows her to maintain herself and not loose it all in these emotions. Biography She is an assassin who later falls in love with Glen, the seeker of knowledge, after he saved her from cruel fate thanks to Professor Krolock. The woman is summoned by Giligan in a dark room where none of the others can see the other at first. At first they refused to work together each taking their own turns but once they realize the severity of D's protection of the girl and the bead this changes. She is able to catch Su-In on her own and take control of the girl temporarily but she is snatch out of her predatory claws just as she had her where she wanted her. She falls under the spell of professor Krolock where she nearly ends her own life by his command. He is saved from this fate by Glen who not only rips her from this fate, but gives her a new fate she can not resist. This fate is as his to command as he sees fit. Though the woman is not one to fall prey to such manipulation or feelings its Glen's nature that brings it out of her. The relationship doesn't seem to truly come from both sides, while Samon does her best to serve her love, Glen makes use of her for his own gain. Glen is gravely injured being thrown 150 feet off a high cliff face down into water. Stricken with grief Samon comes to aid the horrifically disfigured Glen who has been drained of almost all his blood and his face horribly beat up and body riddled with bone searing scars from the beasts in the sea. He lies on the brink of death which led to Samon becoming a Noble and turning Glen into one as well healing all wounds dealt upon him instantly. She later transforms King Egbert into a vampire, who has fallen in love with Samon. But like Glen uses Samon, Samon uses King Egbert for her own gain. When Glen is destroyed she becomes even more focused to fulfill his will. Even going so far as to take a Wooden Needle from D and survive for days after to the heart. Her will to kill D is manifest through her last attack....which D takes in stride destroying the woman who uses her enhanced power of remembrance on him. Powers and Abilities Samon of Remembrances Power- Samon's spell had the power to take the fondest memories a person had and magnify their nostalgic feelings, giving shape to them in a way that would melt a person's willpower to nothing. For example she uses her spell on Su-In in which she transforms as her dead sister Wu-lin in Su-In's eyes. Vampire Powers- She gains vampire powers from being turned by Baron Meinster. She gain enhance physical ability in all areas, vampire weakness, along with enhanced magical power like her remembrances spell. Sorceress- She's a mid level powered sorceress but doesn't seem to have a variety of spells. They are enhanced when she becomes a vampire. Paraphernalia Black Razor Disk- Her arsenal includes a black razor disk Dagger Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Sorcerer